The Time Roleplays Came to Life
by cupid4751
Summary: So.. my friends and I all enjoy to roleplay. So I was thinking; What if our roleplay characters came to life? And what if we met them? So... Most of these characters don't belong to me, but belong to my friends and myself. Its a work in progress. Thank you and enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: Falling in the Black

Chapter 1: Falling Into the Black

It was all a blur... Oh wait a second, it was just a dream. I woke up and brushed my hair out of my face. Another day of school. It's just boring.. Nothing ever changes! Wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, And Roleplay! Roleplaying... All my friends and I love to do it. Lets see.. there's Daniel... Kerlam... Miwa... and Akito. We add people from time to time, but those are mainly it. Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm the only girl in our group. From time to time, Miwa plays as girls, but I'm the only real girl. Anyway... First period... That's right. Japanese. The bell rings again, seeming like only seconds have passed before the day had started. Now, we all have a study together. Yeah, we all go to the same school amazingly. We all sit at a table, and, since we usually don't have work to do, we all make a chat among ourselves and roleplay. 43 minutes of pure fantasy fun in our boring old school.

It's really not that bad. I mean... my classes rock. We're midway through our sophomore year. Daniel caught up with me after 1st period, considering we had that together.

"Hey, Chinmoku!" He called at me. Yeah.. my name's Chinmoku. It means "Silence" in Japanese. I adore my name 100%! I'm really quiet, first of all. They also tend to call me Moko as a nickname.

"Hey, Daniel. We have a study now. You know what that means!"

"A Roleplay as usual?" Miwa chimed in. God, sometimes I hated my friends. Why? Let me tell you... You see... There's me... I am about 5 feet, 3 inches. There's Daniel, he's 5'10. Miwa and Akito are the same as Daniel. And then Kerlam's about 5'11. And me... Still 5'3! I HATE IT! Whatever.

We do our normal schedule and finish our day. You know, today was only a half a day. Woo hoo! We all walk home as usual. Kerlam has his arm around me, as always. Miwa walks on one side, and Daniel and Akito on the other. We're laughing and smiling, having fun. I love my friends...

"AHHHHHHH!" I heard a scream. A girl... she looked so vaguely familiar, was cowering on the ground, as a guy, also looking familiar, lunged at her with a sword. I screamed and hid behind Kerlam. He just pats my head. Akito stares, along with Daniel. Miwa dramatically hides behind the two and they shove him away.

"Hurtful!" Miwa yells. Akito and Daniel laugh.

"YOU! LET MY ASHER COME BACK! GO AWAY YOU EVIL BEING!" cried the girl.

The guy smiles. "Nah. I love playing with you, beautiful."

His name's...Asher? Her name?... No way in Hell can she be an Angel. No way in Hell can she be named Eva. No way can that be Dark Asher! NO NO NO NO NO! OUR ROLEPLAYS AREN'T REAL!

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled at them. The two mysterious people look at me, along with my whole group.

"I'm Eva. That's Dark Asher... Wait, you guys are Chinmoku and Daniel?! You CREATED US!"

That's when it all faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2: Situation Realization

**Chapter 2: My Crappy Realization of our Situation**

I woke up, only to see Kerlam, Daniel, Miwa, and Akito looming over me as if something was wrong. Oh wait, something was wrong. I think I passed out... Did I have a bad dream? I thought Eva, my roleplay character, and Asher, Daniel's roleplay character, had come to life. Ha! Yeah, right. That's impossible. Wait... I was in my house...What HAD happened?

"Uh... What happened?" I said.

"You passed out when you saw Eva and Asher," Daniel replied.

"Oh... so it wasn't a dream. Hm... alright then. WHAT THE HELL?!" I cried loudly, scared.

Kerlam hugged me. I calmed down a bit and sighed.

"Eva... she took a sword for us... Then Asher came back to himself.. and he healed her... They just... ran off." Daniel said.

"Well.. I have a theory..." I said.

"What is it, Moko?" asked Akito.

"Tell us, Moko-chan!" squealed Miwa.

I took a deep breath. "Well... if ONE set of roleplay characters came to life.. isn't it possible we'll see more?... What about if we see someone like Micaya. He'll end up ruling and/or exploding the entire WORLD!"

The faces of my friends became pale and expressionless. We all turned to glare at Kerlam for a moment. He shrank away. Oh, yeah. Micaya. That guy is NOTHING but trouble. He's a psychopathic (usually a BIG pervert) killer who usually rules over everything.. or ends up like that. So.. if HE comes out... then we lose the world to him and we're all going to die. Gee, thanks for thinking him up, Kerlam! (WE REALLY LOVE YOU!)

"We should plan accordingly..." I said. Everyone nodded in compliance. If what I thought was going to happen was true.. We'd have an almost apocalyptic situation on our hands. We started to strategically plan against our own characters. Such as Micaya, Dark Asher, and Devin and Raphael. Devin and Raphael.. they aren't too bad... But they can be almost as bad as Micaya.

Devin is a girl. She has a long background history. Let me explain, actually. Several years ago (for the roleplay) Devin woke up a little earlier then Raphael does. So, she decided to go for a walk around town. Now, Devin LOVED puppets. She was one of the best puppeteers in town. She could even use a puppet for a battle. As she was walking, she ran into a crowd of people. They surrounded a man who called himself "The Puppet God." Pretty lame, huh?

They all pulled her in, yelling, "Oh Devin! You! Your a good puppeteer. You and this man should have a puppet fight!" Everyone else urged it on. The man nodded. So, Devin pulled out her puppet, preparing. The man, although, didn't move. He didn't pull out strings. He didn't pull out anything. For some reason... the people watching had evil smiles on all of their faces. When the battle started, Devin had noticed the evil smiles. THOSE smiles are what killed her. THOSE smiles taught her something. THOSE smiles taught her that the town hated her. THOSE smiles taught Devin who was a TRUE puppeteer. THOSE smiles proved to Devin to never trust a single person ever again.

I get teary-eyed just thinking about it. The girl had begun the fight, but she didn't even get a chance to move. The man doesn't use a doll for a puppet. He uses humans as puppets. He uses strings that are magically bound to do his will, and they control people. They wrap around your wrists and ankles, and you begin to black out. It ends up killing you if your not careful, let alone if your small and young like she was! The man felt bad after realizing what he had done. He realized that it was a complete mistake. There's a small problem with the man's head because of the strings- You lose control easily. The man felt so bad that he gave his life for hers once the towns people left, since they had planned it all along! Devin had right then and there inherited the 10 strings the man used, and an extra. The extra string is even more hidden then the rest, because it allows her to be controlled as a puppet, by the man, the so-called "Puppet God." Then, let's say like 10 years later or so, she returned to that town, cloaked in a black robe and hood. The way she is.. It makes her look entirely too much like a guy. Most people knew of her, since she was a well known killer by this point. She figures.. everyone deserves to die... She wanted revenge. Big time. A man walked up to her and she new him right away. It was Raphael. Raphael was the friend she hasn't seen for years. He was the friend she left early in the morning so she could go to town. He was her best friend. Now? She doubted it. He acclaimed that he had to kill her, seeing as he was apparently an assassin now. They got into a fight and Devin got way too close for his comfort. She smiled.

"Guess what?" her voice even sounded un-feminine. The guy glared, since Devin held him by his collar. She threw him to a tree and smiled.

"Missed you... Raphael." she said, then taking her hood down. Raphael had gaped at her.

"Oh...! Devin.. Its been years." he, by now, had stopped trying to kill her, and hugged her. The day went on and she had found out that Raphael bought the house Devin always wanted. Then, he proposed. Just on the spot.. Very cute. Eventually, they decided to attack a castle of a nearby town. There plan was to rule the world. Together. They had a HUGE problem, though... When they started to fight, a poison bomb got thrown off, releasing poisoned gas. Raphael only got sick, but her persevered. Devin, although, had a lot more trouble. Devin, as with the "Puppet God," both realized that poison does not affect them as it would a normal human. A poison is nearly just as bad, if not worse for a Puppeteer of her type. The poison gets within the mind of a puppeteer, starting to corrupt them. They start to see images of Hell, and the Devil. That's what makes them easily crazy. The poison got to Devin, meaning she was no longer her real self. She became. Part Demon... She became harder to kill.. Her strings became more durable and black, blending into the shadows well. The strings can just about move on their own. Like, they have their own mind. Her left eye is a deep, red color. Her right eye is a deep purple color. Well.. That's about it for Devin and Raphael. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw them outside.

Sure enough, a loud explosion outside the house. Walking outside in fear, I figured it was another roleplay character. I was right. But that wasn't Devin. Or Raphael. And Thank GOD it wasn't Micaya. But a boy. He looked familiar. And a girl tackled him, yelling at him in a pissed off voice "YOU SON OF A-"

"Oh. MIWA-KUNNNNNNNN~" yelled the boy. The girl waved also. I knew who they were now!


	3. Daniel: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes (Asher Evans 1313)****: Hey guys, it's Asher Evans1313! It's great to be a co-author in this interesting story made by Cupid4751. (In all honesty this idea crossed my mind, but only as a roleplay. Wait, roleplay characters made by roleplay characters? ROLEPLAY-CEPTION!) I'm doing Daniel's POV in this story as well as Asher Immortalis/Evans (Hey. My pen name is named after Asher, not the other way around.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy my take on this story. There will be many other exciting characters coming in!**

**I do not own anyone except for Daniel and Asher Evans. Moko, Eva, Miwa, Kerlam, and Akito all belong to my friends. ^_^**

The Time Roleplays Came to Life

-Daniel's POV Chapter 1-

Well… This is just great. I have to narrate this part of the story since Moko had just passed out. So, uh… Introductions! Yeah! My name is Daniel, the creator of Asher Immortalis(Evans he goes by just recently)… and sadly Dark Asher. Why say sadly? I'll get to that in a moment, but I'm sure Moko had already told you the reason by now. We were just 5 normal 15-year-old high school students, going about our business. It was me, Moko, Miwa, Kerlam, and Akito. Today was a half-day, thanks to the Thanksgiving break. We get to go out at 12:08. However, something went wrong just as we exited the building.

The five of us all came to the main entrance of the building to get together as soon as possible. I was the last person to come out since my last period was on the other side of the school. They were all waiting for me when I finally managed to get to them. We all started chatting about our next roleplay together after I showed myself. Then we started talking about Mabinogi and the like. It was fun around them, but I felt uncomfortable inside, but only a little. It's nothing personal or important. In fact, it's very selfish of me to make it a big deal. I'm the only one who has an Eastern name. Everyone else have Japanese names. I'm very, VERY envious of them, especially Moko, since her family tree ran straight from Japan.

We saw a girl with angel wings fall from the sky to the ground with a scream. She landed on her back, but she surprisingly wasn't killed or hurt by the fall. What was more interesting was that the girl had angel wings. No, I don't mean those cosplay ones. I meant REAL angel wings. They came out of her back, and there was nothing inside the girl's clothes that popped out from underneath the garments to hold onto them. She started to stand up, and I saw her face. She had red, long hair that reached past her shoulders. Her ocean blue eyes gave off a look of a warm and caring personality. The girl wore a white T-shirt that was loose on her, exposing one of the strands of her bra and a lot of her right shoulder. She also wore a skirt that reached past her knees. She looked exactly like Eva, Moko's roleplay character.

There man, however, I widened my eyes when I saw him. He was about 5"8', appearing in the age of 18. His skin was white with a light tan on it. He wore a familiar fire-orange shirt, blue jeans, and a dark green cloak. He was standing in a position that I saw an insignia on the area where your heart is. It was pure black, and it showed fire entrapped in ice that wouldn't melt. What was in his hand was a sword. The hilt was pure black, and the blade was tinted fire orange on one side and icy blue on the other. However, it had a darker shade to it, and the sword itself emanated a very dark aura. The boy's hair was jet-black, and his eyes were crimson red… The features of Dark Asher.

Apparently, our roleplay characters had become real. They weren't cosplayers who stalked us and our roleplays. The two seemed too real for that. I could even feel three separate auras: Asher's, Dark Asher's, and Eva's. That's why I'm panicking right now. Dark Asher is right in front of us, about to kill Eva, Asher's girlfriend (and might I add: that deed is just colder than darkness and ice combined… -shakes head-) and now he sees us. Knowing Dark Asher's personality, he would kill any human in his way, especially if it means mentally stabbing him in the chest. Now that he and Eva's creators are in front of them… He will gladly torture Asher by killing us.

Dark Asher charges at us, his blood red eyes glowing and his face showing bloodlust. Almost instantaneously, Eva had moved to take the blow for us, as her sword is stuck in the ground. Infernal Blizzard, as I had called Dark Asher's sword, plunged deep into the left side of Eva's abdomen, the blade easily piercing anything inside the body of the angel until it poked a tiny hole where my heart was. I could practically feel that small wound becoming so cold… It became so cold it didn't numb but it started to burn. Nevertheless, I stood there, shocked as with everyone else- save Moko because she fainted at the same moment the sword pierced Eva… I heard the angel mutter her loved one's name once more "Asher…" before collapsing with the sword still stuck in her.

I looked at Asher, whose eyes are widening now. No longer had Asher had those blood red crimson eyes, but icy blue ones. No longer was his hair jet black, but silver. The sword started to lose the dark shading, and there was no longer a dark aura emanating from the blade. Dark Asher has lost control, and in his place was the one true Asher. He pulled the blade out ever so gently, causing minimal pain to the unconscious Eva. Asher's had glowed in a soft yellow, and he placed his hand upon Eva's body, calling upon his powers of light to heal her.

This is the one Asher who had suffered and lost everything, even his life. The one Asher that had lost even more after his death, as he had chosen to save mankind and reject the present of being in heaven. This is the one true Asher in our midst.

Suddenly, Eva gasped in Asher's arms, and Asher hugged her close, tears still running down his face. I really, really, REALLY feel sorry for Asher. I had made him with all those anger and frustrations in my head. My parent's threatening me to send me to a foreign country without any aid of any kind, my sister's disrespectfulness to her own little brother, everything. I had written it all down and made it official that this… THIS was the story of Asher Immortalis/Evans. The 14 year-old boy who had died as his birthday present from the tyrant of the Middle Ages. The 14-year-old boy who had chosen to save humanity with the help of God, the one who killed the tyrant. This is the one who willingly relinquished his power so that no more lives would be lost when the humans rebelled and found ways to kill Immortali- by collecting ashes of dead Immortali and using them in the forge. This is the boy who had roamed around Europe alone and isolated until he had met Eva. This is the boy who ran away from Eva when he learned that he was the cause for Eva's status as an Elite Angel being stripped from her. This is the little boy I see before me. I felt myself tear up.

Asher doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve it at all. Outside is a cold, dark, and secretive person who would save a single life without hesitation. Inside is a young boy who should have been dead thousands of years ago. Inside was a boy still suffering, his only comfort coming from an angel. That's what was inside. Dark Asher manifested as soon as Asher gained power over darkness, and Dark Asher fed on those events. This explained why Dark Asher got so powerful so quickly. He had a feast fit for a king. Asher had a feast of horrible memories waiting to be engulfed by Asher's own dark side.

Before I knew it, I felt hot streams of salty water coming from my eyes, and I immediately wiped them away. I tapped Asher on the shoulder, despite my better judgment. He turned around, his eyes red from crying, tears still cover his face. The next second, his face turned into a calm one, as if nothing had ever happened. I guess he doesn't want people to see him when he is having a breakdown. "Asher…. Do you know me?" I asked. Eva knew who we are as soon as she saw us, and so did Dark Asher as well. I might as well check to see if he knew us by face.

"Yeah. You're that guy who created me with all those horrible experiences." Asher replied with a calm voice. I knew it. He probably hates me for creating him and not letting him die at that village raid.

"Look… I'm sorry that I made your life that way. I really am. But please, can we just keep quiet about anything you have against me until after we get a safer place? Even with your powers over darkness, we can't talk about it here. People are eventually going see you and Eva. We need to get to a more private place."

"Well, what about your house?" Asher asked.

"My family won't accept this many people at one time, unfortunately." It's true… My family can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, and I am very limited in my privileges. That especially means how many friends I can bring over to my house.

Miwa came in unexpectedly and said "Why not Moko's house?" Her parents would love to have us come over, and they're very generous and loose. They would probably allow all of us to come to their house on such a short notice.

"Yeah, that could work." I said. I look to the others, whose eyes were still focused on the sleeping Moko. By the way, did I ever tell you she look cu- (OW! Moko just hit me with a book!) Uh… Nevermind. The others are still taking care of the sleeping Moko. "Guys, let's go to Moko's house. We can't talk about this right here in the public." Asher announced.

I helped Asher carry Eva (Who's surprisingly light) while Kerlam held the unconscious Moko, bridal style. Akito and Miwa took the back, talking about random topics to get the current issue out of their heads. It was a 5 minute walk from the high school to Moko's house, fortunately. We reached the door and rang the doorbell. Moko's little brother answered the door, since Moko's parents were still working. Asher set Eva on one of the living room couches, and Kerlam carried Moko to her room and laid her on the bed. Akito decided to sit in the living room to watch Eva, and Miwa joined me and Asher as we sat down in the dining room and thought about the main issue: **What the hell happened?**

A few hours later, Moko had begun to stir. Eva had already woken up, but Asher went to go see her in private nonetheless. We all towered over her (not a surprise, considering she is the smallest person in our group.)

"Uh... What happened?" Moko said.

"You passed out when you saw Eva and Asher," I replied.

"Oh... so it wasn't a dream. Hm... Alright then. WHAT THE HELL?!" She cried loudly, scared.

Kerlam hugged her. After a few minutes she calmed down a bit and sighed.

"Eva... she took a sword for us... Then Asher came back to himself... and he healed her... They just... ran off." I said, even though they were probably making out upstairs.

"Well... I have a theory... About what might happen to us next." Moko said.

"What is it, Moko?" asked Akito.

"Tell us, Moko-chan!" squealed Miwa.

Moko took a deep breath. Oh man… This is going to be bad news. "Well... if ONE set of roleplay characters came to life... isn't it possible we'll see more...? What about if we see someone like Micaya? He'll end up ruling and/or exploding the entire WORLD!"

"…." Silence enveloped the room. Micaya… He's one sick bastard. He is a sadistic, perverted man who would love to have the fates of millions of humans in his hands. Thanks a lot Kerlam. Thanks a lot for making the guy who will brutally murder us.

"We should plan accordingly." Moko said, breaking the deathly silence. We all nodded. All of us brought out an evil roleplay character. We have Micaya, Dark Asher, and Devin and Raphael. Devin is a girl, just so you know. She is a puppeteer that can control humans and puppets alike. She was controlled by someone under the alias of "The Puppet God" (LAME!). Then she got to Raphael, and now they want to rule the world. A dangerous couple, I tell you.

Suddenly, an explosion had occurred outside. We all went outside to see a boy. Then a girl tackled him saying "YOU SON OF A-"

"OH MIWA-KUUUUUUUUUN~" THE BOY YELLED. The girl waved too. Who the hell are these two? Asher came out and repeated what I just thought.

"Who the hell are these two?" He asked me. I just shrugged.

-Dark Asher POV-

Hahaha… Those fools. I haven't allowed myself to be taken over. If little Daniel paid attention, he would've seen my ashes escape from Asher. Now I'm fully making my own body from the shadows. By the way, I stalked him after Asher had gotten his body back Devin, Raphael, and Micaya might become real? Perfect…. Hahahahahahaha….


End file.
